Dorce's Talk Show with the Guest Star Super Junior
by gimo michiko
Summary: Super Junior jadi guest star di sebuah acara talk show? Really? RnR please :


**Dorce's Talk Show with the Guest Star Super Junior**

* * *

**Hanyalah sebuah fanfiction yang gaje.**

**Nothing special.**

**I hope you all like to read this.**

**Warning : nggak ada Ki bum dan Kangin.**

* * *

'Bruk!'Sebuah stomap biru menghantam permukaan meja.

"Maksud bos apa!" bentak seorang yeoja yang tertuju pada seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk membelakanginya.

Orang itu ternyata tengah tersipu-sipu di depan cermin lophe-lophe yang digenggamnya. "Watani…please calm down," jawab si bos sambil menyisir rambutnya.

Yeoja yang bernama Watani (wanita tanpa identitas /red) tersebut menatap bosnya dengan pandangan please-dech-jangan-sok-bule.

Si bos memutar kursinya dan menghadap Watani.

'Aish… kenapa aku harus melihat jalan kutu yang membelah tepat di tengah rambut orang sarap itu' batin Watani dengan kadar kejijayan tingkat tinggi.

"Kau tak ingin naik pangkat, Watani?" tanya si bos sambil mengoyangkan bibirnya yang…arkh! Jupe aja kalah! Ommona!

"Saya sudah cukup menikmati mandi lulur abu vulkanik 100 persen murni bos, gomawo atas tawarannya," tolak Watani halus tapi rada-rada nujep-nujep gimana gitu. Watani rupanya berstatus reporter abadi gunung Merapi. Gunung yang saat ini tengah melejit jadi artis papan atas dan memberikan tanda tangan berupa bencana dengan label 'Don't touch it. Jika nekat ya tanggung fans sendiri yach!'

Saat si bos hendak memonyongkan bibirnya, tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dari luar. Si bos akhinya menelan kembali satu paket kilat omelan yang sudah di ujung lidahnya. "Masuklah."

Seorang bertubuh subur mengendap-ngendap masuk sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh… umma Dorce rupanya," kata si bos.

"Bagaimana?" tanya umma Dorce yang ternyata masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab," jawab si bos dengan tampang serius yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Dia positif…" perkataan umma Dorce terhenti. Ia melirik kearah Watani sambil menganyam jari-jari tangannya.

Watani yang merasa diperhatikan oleh umma Dorce dari ujung rambut sampai jempol kaki ngrasa il feel akut.

"Menolak?" lanjut umma Dorce. Ia tidak menunduk lagi dan kini tengah menatap si bos.

"Ne…" jawab si bos singkat.

Umma Dorce langsung mengambil posisi meremat pundak Watani lalu mengeluarkan jurus andalanya; tatapan puppy eyes. "Tolong selamatkan aku!" pinta umma Dorce.

"Ha?" tanya Watani nggak konek.

"Kau hanya menggantikanku sekali ini saja. Lagian kau fasis berbahasa Korea kan?"

"Maksudnya apa ya?" Lagi-lagi Watani terjangkit virus lola.

"Kau harus harus mengantikanku sebagai MC sementara. Ow iya… guest starnya Super Junior lho!"

"Apa! Super Junior! Boy band dari Korea itu?" teriak Watani spontan memlintir tangan umma Dorce. Watani segera menoleh ke bosnya tanpa memperdulikan umma Dorce yang merintih kesakitan. "Benarkah bos? Ini bukan April mop kan? Jangan ngerjain aku!"

"Makanya baca dulu kertas yang ada di stomap dengan benar. Apa perlu aku belikan kacamata kuda, hah?" jawab si bos jengkel.

'Impianku… terwujud juga' batin Watani girang. Saking senangnya sampai-sampai rok umma Dorce langsung ditariknya ke atas dan digoyang-goyangkan membentuk gelombang transversal *hedeh fisika~bad memory*

Umma Dorce kontan menyilangkan tangannya ke bawah sambil ngomel, "Hentikan Watani! Umma Dorce malu sama si bos!"

'sorry-sorry aja, gak nafsu ama bencong' batin si bos.

* * *

"Yak, kamera…. action!" seru kameramen yang lumayan –lebih tepatnya sangat– samar-samar terlihat karena kulit sama pakaiannya nggak ada bedanya; hitam semua.

"Inilah acara yang telah dinanti-nantikan! Bersama tamu spesial kita…. Super Junior!" kata Watani semangat. "Jal jinaesseyo Everlasting Friends?"

"Jal jinaesseoyo! Gya… Suju!" jawab para ELF Indonesia heboh. Warna biru sapphire mendominasi ruang tertutup yang sedikit remang-remang karena tagihan listrik belum dibayar lunas. Pihak penanggung jawab berdalih bahwa ini dilakukan untuk mengurangi dampak global warming.

"Yak, mari kita berbincang-bincang dengan para personil super junior. Saya mulai dari sang leader… Lee Teuk," kata Watani sambil mendekati akang Teukie. "Bagaimana perasaan anda ketika menghadiri acara talk show ini?" tanya Watani dengan bahasa Korea tentunya. Setelah itu Watani mengartikannya ke bahasa Indonesia.

"Saya kapok," jawab Lee Teuk yang membuat para ELF yang berada di tempat berteriak histeris. Para ELF Indonesia ngira kalau Lee Teuk bilang 'Saya sangat senang' secara Watani belum mentranslatekannya.

"Sayang sekali, Lee Teuk oppa bilang bahwa dirinya kapok," jelas Watani.

'Gluduk!' bagai disambar petir ala Pikachu, para ELF berteriak riuh meminta penjelasan.

(Mulai sekarang semua perkataan dari personil SUJU telah otomatis diterjemahkan oleh Watani)

"Kenapa anda kapok? Apakah Indonesia begitu primitif?" tanya Watani.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja tadi saya sempat dikerjain sama OB sini," jawab Lee Teuk.

"Ne… kasihan Teukie hyung. Dia bahkan menjadi penjaga toilet," kata Ryewook sambil geleng-geleng.

"Tolong jelaskan lebih detail," pinta Watani.

"Jadi begini, ketika Teukie hyung lapar. Ia meminta salah satu OB di sini untuk membelikan steak daging hot pellet… Aigo! Maksud saya hot plate," jelas Yesung.

"Akh… Parahnya si OB nggak ngerti apa yang diomongin sama Teukie hyung. Si OB sukses bikin Teukie hyung kehilangan lesung pipitnya. Ahahahahay!" kata Kyuhyun cekikikan.

"Akhirnya Teukie hyung ngambar di kertas kosong. Tentunya gambar steak yang kalau dinilai langsung remidi!" sambung Sungmin tak mau ketinggalan.

"Oh satu lagi… hahaha… sebentar biarkan kotak tawa saya habis dulu," tawa Hee Chul.

"Kelamaan! Ingat durasi neng!... Jadi si OB cuma manggut-manggut –pura-pura ngerti, padahal dong…dong…– terus tancap gas beli makanan sesuai gambar Teukie hyung," sela Shindong.

Watani cuma ketap-ketip menatap para namja di hadapannya. Sementara itu para ELF yang duduk lesehan tetap enjoy dengan volume 8 oktafnya. Kenapa tidak ada kursi? Lagi-lagi pihak penanggung jawab berdalih bahwa 'duduk lesehan' adalah tradisi budaya Indonesia yang wajib dipamerkan ke manca negara.

"Ketika si OB kembali dengan menenteng makanan pesanan Teukie hyung… ugh… bwahahahaha!" kata Euhnyuk yang buntutnya ngekek gaje.

'Ctak' Donghae menjitak Eunhyuk. "Kalau ngomong yang jelas babo!" omel Donghae.

"Please, katakana dengan bahasa yang lebih simpel," pinta Watani mulai naik pitam. Rasanya ia ingin menarik keris yang bersembunyi di balik roknya.

"Teukie hyung salah menu," jelas Siwon. Ia satu-satunya personil SUJU yang mendapatkan sertifikat 'waras' dari RSJ di Seoul.

"Owh… iya! Hm… namanya apa ya?" tanya Ryewook gigit jari sambil menatap hyung-hyungnya dengan tatapan innocentnya.

"Gem… hm… apa ya?" terka Sungmin pasang muka cute boy.

"Bos… Yap! Gembos!" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Gembos? Ban gembos maksudnya?" tanya Watani bingung.

"Gembus babo! Aku benci gembus!" teriak Lee Teuk mangkel.

"Owh…!" gumam Watani disusul para ELF membentuk nada doremifasollasido.

"Bentuknya mirip kan hyung? Kenapa kau tak syukuri saja?" tanya Yesung.

"Mirip sih mirip! Tapi bikin mules! Kayaknya ntu makanan bukan untuk manusia," gerutu Lee Teuk.

"Bukannya si OB uda memberikanmu obat hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Obat yang ia berikan bukan obat sakit perut tapi pencahar!" bentak Lee Teuk esmosyong.

"Hohoho… pantesan pantat hyung tepos duduk di kloset terus, ahahahahahay!" tawa Kyuhyun.

"Udah gitu nggak punya malu ngabisin tisu toilet lagi. Si Lee Teuk 'raja tisu toilet' apa kata dunia?" celetuk Eunhyuk.

Lagi-lagi Watani beserta para ELF tertawa terbahak-bahak. Itung-itung buat ngencangin pipi yang sudah hilang keelatisannya.

"Jangan umbar aib orang! Kubantai kau nanti!" bentak Lee Teuk.

"Tuh… siapa yang ngumbar aib sendiri coba?" kata Donghae membela Eunhyuk.

"Ugh… sial!" sesal Lee Teuk yang menjilat lidahnya sendiri.

"Lagian gembus enak lho hyung. Nggak cuma orang yang bikin crop circles ala UFO doang yang bakal dipidana, tapi mencaci makanan juga suatu tidak krimanal dan tidak kemakananwi," ceramah Shindong.

"Aish…. Tumben omonganmu bijak," kata Hee Chul kaget.

"Bijak apanya? Nggak logis banget," sela Siwon.

Melihat situasi semakin tak karuan dan keberadaan MC mulai terabaikan, maka Watani mulai bertindak. "Cut! Sepertinya talk show ini mulai ngalur ngidul, sebaiknya…." Kata-kata watani belum terselesaikan.

.

.

.

"Watani?...Watani?… " kata seseorang.

"Em… Uhm?" ronta Watani.

"Bangun! Gunung Merapi mau konser, kau harus meliputnya segera, sebelum tanda tangannya habis!" perintah seseorang itu lagi yang rupanya teman kerjanya.

"Argh… kau menganggu mimpi indahku!" gerutu watani sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Kapan ya aku naik pangkat?"

"Tanyakan hal itu pada si bos."

* * *

Di ruangan yang cukup luas duduklah seorang namja paruh baya di kursi kebesarannya. Ternyata ia tidak sedang bercermin melainkan menelepon seseorang.

"Bagaimana? Kau terima tawaranku?" tanya si bos.

"Tidak bisakah kita rundingkan lagi?" jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"Tidak bisa… Kau mau foto-fotomu selama sma aku sebarkan ke internet, Lee So Man."

"Baiklah! Kau menang, super junior akan menjadi guest star di acara talk show milikmu."

"Deal? Oke… aku akan mencari MC yang tepat. Good bye, !" kata si bos sambil mencium ponselnya.

"Tok… tok… tok…" Pintu dikentuk dari luar.

"Masuklah," kata si bos mempersilahkan.

Seorang masuk dan berkata, "Bos memanggil saya?"

"Ne… kau harus segera mencari pengganti sementaramu secepatnya. Kita akan kedatangan guest star special, umma Dorce."

"Saya inggin merekomendasikan seseorang…"

* * *

"Halo?" kata Watani menjawab telepon dari ponselnya. "Owh bos rupanya… Apa?... Harus kesana secepatnya?... Baiklah…" Watani segera menutup ponselnya dan segera menuju tempat dimana kantornya berada.

Percayalah bahwa suatu saat mimpi akan menjadi nyata.

THE END

* * *

a/n :

Gya….! Kenapa saya bikin fict gaje kayag gini!

Gara2 pra un bikin saya dongkol, trus malah pengen bikin fict humor yang jelas2 garing kriyuk2 renyah gene .

Siapa lagi itu Watani? Author juga tidak tahu. Anggaplah Watani itu para readers :D

Pokoknya Author cuma pengen sushow di Indonesia T.T

Oke readers… tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian.

RnR please


End file.
